buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Widowmaker vs Ruby Rose
Widowmaker vs Ruby Rose is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 1! Overwatch vs RWBY! Wow! The same series kicking off two seasons in a row? Okay then. Which sniper takes the win in a scope based duel? '' Fight ''Location: Beacon Academy (RWBY) Ruby wandered out into the courtyard, looking to meet up with her team... Or the two other members that was. None of them were over what had happened to Blake, but they were not gonna let her death be for nothing. And they were going to bring her killer to - "Ruby, duck!" Ozpin called behind her, as a shot sailed over Ruby's head and into Ozpin's cane. "Sniper, on the pillars!" Ren observed, ducking behind cover. The camera then panned to reveal the shooter, Widowmaker. Her target had been Ozpin all along, but this little brat was obstructing the clear shot. Time to abort the mission. She went rushing away from the scene, detonating a Venom Mine on the bulk of her pursuers, stunning Ren, Jaune, Nora and Ozpin. Ruby gave chase, turning to tell Weiss and Yang "I got this." before shooting the floor to recoil herself onto the platform with Widowmaker. FIGHT! (Snowmobile Chase) Widowmaker and Ruby both opened fire, Dust rounds and Widow's Kiss shots blocking each other in the air. Widow closed the distance, right until Ruby revealed the Crescent Rose was indeed a scythe as well. She then swung at Widowmaker, who gracefully dodged the attacks, before kicking Ruby off the side of the pillar. Ruby dug her scythe in, and climbed back up with her semblance, gusting Widowmaker into the air. The assassin frowned, using her grappling hook to latch on to the nearby pillar opposite Ruby and take point again. She fired rounds at Ruby, who blocked with swings of Crescent Rose. "You were the one who killed our friend, weren't you?" Ruby said angrily, leaping into the air. Widow smiled. "I have killed many friends." she then kicked Ruby in the gut, and then punched her across the face. As Ruby staggered back, Widow grabbed her hand and pulled her in, using the momentum to ram her in the face with the Widow's Kiss. "You must be more specific." Widowmaker continued, stomping on Ruby's back. As she took aim to fire again, Ruby used her semblance to rush from beneath her boot, dragging Widowmaker off the higher ground and into the path at the front of the academy. Widowmaker rolled through, but Ruby fired a sizzling fire dust round into her chest, knocking her back. Ruby then sliced through her chest with Crescent Rose, dropping Widowmaker to a knee. The assassin clutched the wound, discreetly placing something behind her. Ruby took her run up, preparing to use her semblance to throw Widowmaker into the side of the airship. But as she came running, Widow smirked and backflipped on top of the ship, as Ruby detonated the mine. Toxins invaded Ruby's face, stunning her as she flailed blindly, being caught by several snipes to the head and chest by Widowmaker. Ruby backed up, falling on her arse but still firing shots at Widow. "Persistent. But ultimately a disappointment." Widowmaker said coldly, placing her grappling hook around the rifle. She then pulled the gun out of Ruby's grip before snapping it in half. As Ruby staggered to her feet, she tried to throw a punch, but Widowmaker shot her again in the chest as her aura began to fizzle. This... might hurt. Firstly, Widowmaker made a point of dropping another mine behind Ruby, kicking the huntress on top of it. Widow then sniped a transport full of students, killing the pilot in a single hit and bringing the craft crashing towards them. Using her grappling hook once more, she bound the wounded Ruby the landing pad, before kicking off the poisoned huntress to stoop below the platform. By the time the ship crashed down on it, Ruby had only just regained her vision... KO! Conclusion The winner of this match: Widowmaker! Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed Battles Category:What If? Battles Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:Blizzard vs Rooster Teeth Category:Overwatch vs RWBY Category:Sniper duel Category:Gun fight Category:Scythe vs Gun Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Adult vs Teenager